


El Cortejo del Lobo

by Anielha



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anielha/pseuds/Anielha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fue el momento en que la elegí, la quería a ella. Desde entonces, comencé a estudiarla, a conocer por donde vivía, que caminos tomaban, todo de ella. Siempre en las sombras. " AU Hombrelobo!Hans y Caperucita!Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Cortejo del Lobo

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO  
**

**CAPITULO 1  
**

**El Engaño **

 

 

* * *

> ** **
> 
> _Sabía de memoria cada espacio del frondoso bosque, eran mis territorios._
> 
> Me sentía seguro mientras me balanceaba entre la maleza y las rocas, sabía que ella no tardaría en llegar, sentía su aroma desde lejos, los pasos que daba y como las hojas que rechinaban con sus pisadas, todo me mantenía alerta.
> 
> Me relamí los labios de la ansiedad, ya podía oír su voz.
> 
> \- Anna- gritaba ella- ¿Dónde estás? Ya es tarde
> 
> Pude distinguir de lejos su capucha, era de azul profundo, cubriendo su pálido rostro, sus ojos inocentes y su cabello rubio semi ondulado, pensar que podría oler tan de cerca ese cabello me ponía la piel de gallina y se me aceleraba el corazón.
> 
> Sin darme cuenta comencé a rasguñar la corteza del árbol que tenía más cerca, nunca había estado tan ansioso en toda mi vida. Siendo el último de una camada de trece hermanos, cuyo padre era el alpha del clan de hombres lobos, había mucho en juego. Debía ser todo perfecto, no permitiría que mi lado más primitivo arruinara lo que he estado planeando por casi tres meses.
> 
> Vaya ¿tres meses de trabajo? Yo juraría que era más, claro. Sin contar el tiempo en que había decido que la quería a ella, ya serían años. Eso fue antes de mi iniciación y tuviera mi primera luna llena de adulto.
> 
> Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la había visto. Era un adolescente que trataba de cazar una liebre, siendo completamente humillado por mis hermanos, me quedé atrás, lamiendo algunas de mis heridas hechas por los mayores cuando oí, desde abajo del terreno, unas risas.
> 
> Me asomé por unos arbustos hasta el borde, evitando que me vieran. Había un pequeño charco de agua generando por una vertiente que traía el agua desde el cerro. Pude ver una pequeña niña que reía mientras hacía una corona de flores y en el agua estaba ella.
> 
> Elsa se bañaba en el charco de la vertiente, el agua fría no parecía incomodarle sobre su espalda pálida. Se bañaba con una camisola blanca que ya estaba traslúcida, mostrando las líneas de su cuerpo adolescente y el color de su piel.
> 
> _No me di cuenta cuando di un suspiro._
> 
> \- Elsa, mira, ya la terminé- dijo la niña
> 
> \- Voy Anna- dijo Elsa saliendo de donde se encontraba para acercarse a su hermana.
> 
> Elsa salió del agua y se agachó para que su hermana le pusiera aquella corona de flores y le sonrió.
> 
> Se levantó para verse al reflejo del espejo, mostrando se delicado rostro y sus grandes ojos azules.
> 
> Fue el momento en que la elegí, la quería a ella. Desde entonces, comencé a estudiarla, a conocer por donde vivía, que caminos tomaban, todo de ella. Siempre en las sombras.
> 
> _Gruñí involuntariamente cuando un obstáculo se cruzó en mi camino._
> 
> -Elsa- dijo el estorbo- No deberías estar aquí, esta zona es muy peligrosa.
> 
> \- Lo sé, Kristoff- dijo Elsa- pero todavía no encuentro a Anna, sabes que le gusta aventurarse en el bosque y ya es muy tarde.
> 
> \- Descuida, ya aparecerá- dijo el tal Kristoff, el joven leñador de la zona- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?
> 
> _Mi gruñido fue más fuerte… tuve que contenerme para no saltarle encima y que mi plan se destruyera._
> 
> \- No, gracias Kristoff, conozco el camino- dijo Elsa.
> 
> Ambos se despidieron, mi tranquilidad volvió al dejar de escuchar los pasos del leñador y veía como la capucha azul de Elsa continuaba el sendero, era el momento, respiré hondo, y caminé descuidadamente, hasta que el mismo sendero logró reunirnos como si fuera una coincidencia.
> 
> Elsa levantó la mirada, observándome un poco asustada y extrañada.
> 
> \- Oh lo siento- dije tranquilamente- ¿no la asusté verdad?.
> 
> \- Oh, un poco- se incomodó ella- es que, este sendero no es muy concurrido y conozco a todos los que cruzan por él.
> 
> \- Entiendo- dije rascándome la cabeza- Soy Hans, mucho gusto- dije con una pequeña sonrisa- Realmente no vivo por aquí, mi padre vino al pueblo por unas cosas y decidí dar un paseo- mentí.
> 
> \- Soy Elsa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- mucho gusto.
> 
> Hubo silencio, ella me observaba con sus ojos azules. Yo simplemente quería saltarle encima, quitarle esa bella capucha y observar más allá de esas curvas que vi cuando era adolescente. Respiré levemente, evitando que mi lado animal apareciera antes de tiempo.
> 
> \- Linda capucha azul- le dije amablemente
> 
> \- Oh, gracias- sonrió ella
> 
> \- ¿Sabes?- empecé- Vi a una chica con una capucha como la tuya, pero de un tono algo rosado.
> 
> _El rostro de Elsa cambió, había logrado mi objetivo._
> 
> \- ¿Y esa niña como era?- preguntó Elsa.
> 
> \- Como de tu estatura- dije- cabello pelirrojo y con dos trenzas.
> 
> \- Es mi hermana- dijo Elsa- ¿Sabes por donde se fue?
> 
> \- Si, hablé con ella- dije – Había un pequeño campo de flores por donde estaba paseando, se quedó ahí a sacar flores. Si gustas te muestro el camino.
> 
> _Ella sonrió._
> 
> \- Si, muchas gracias Hans- me dijo.
> 
> Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó sin reparo, si supiera la descarga y la sensación que me generó el roce de su piel sobre mi palma descubierta…
> 
> _Debo mantenerme cuerdo._
> 
> Comenzamos a caminar, entrando más al bosque. Perdiéndonos del sendero principal y de cualquier posible llegada de alguien inoportuno. Lo que Elsa no sabía es que no había un campo de flores y que su hermana no se encontraba ahí, aunque no mentí en que la había visto con su capucha de color brillante, la cual ahora yacía en el suelo, en un terreno baldío. Anna había dejado de respirar hace más de media hora luego que le rebanara el cuello creando la coartada perfecta para que Elsa fuera en su búsqueda. Así la llevaría al lugar donde decidí que la quería para mí.
> 
> _La vertiente._
> 
> Ahí la marcaría, la mordería, impregnaría mi olor en su cuerpo ante el roce del mío, saborearía su piel, olería su pelo, besaría su boca y abrazaría su vientre, el cual llevaría mi descendencia.
> 
> Ella peleará, pero sería en vano, mi lado animal estaría a flor de piel cuando arranque su bella capucha azul y rompa su ropa para dar rienda suelta al frenesí que me causa desde hace años. De seguro llorará, me odiará por desflorarla tan brutalmente y de separarla de la vida que conocía, pero se lo pagaría con la fidelidad que mi gente tiene a quien marcó como su pareja. Ella aprenderá a amarme, de la misma forma en que lo hizo mi madre con mi padre y las parejas de mis hermanos.
> 
> Ya podía escuchar el agua correr desde la vertiente.
> 
> \- Elsa- me digo a mi mismo- no sabes cuanto esperé este momento...

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Hace mucho tiempo había creado mi cuenta aquí, pero no había tenido tiempo para subir nada,llenando más mi cuenta en ff.net.  
> Este es el inicio de un fic que inicié el año pasado, espero que les guste el inicio y me comenten que les ha parecido.


End file.
